(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color gamut boundary information generating device, a color gamut boundary information generating method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a color gamut boundary information generating device including a receiving unit, a tetrahedralizing unit, a first generating unit, and a correcting unit. The receiving unit receives plural pieces of coordinate information indicating plural points in a color space that is independent of an output device, respectively. The tetrahedralizing unit performs a tetrahedralization process, with the plural points in the color space specified by the plural pieces of coordinate information received by the receiving unit serving as vertexes. The generating unit generates boundary information, which is a set of outermost triangular faces forming a convex hull among triangular faces obtained through the tetrahedralization process. The correcting unit selects one of the triangular faces included in the boundary information generated by the generating unit, the selected triangular face serving as a target face, regards a tetrahedron including the target face as a target tetrahedron, determines whether or not the target tetrahedron satisfies a predetermined condition, and, if the target tetrahedron does not satisfy the predetermined condition, selects the triangular faces included in the target tetrahedron except the target face, eliminates the target face from the boundary information, and adds the selected triangular faces to the boundary information, thereby correcting the boundary information.